Us Mortys stick together
by emmathespylady
Summary: Glasses, left handed, and lizard Morty go on an adventure with a Rick’s portal gun they found


"Hey do you guys ever wonder what mega fruit tastes like?" Left handed Morty asked as him, Lizard Morty, and Glasses Morty we're collecting Mega fruit. "Uhhh…" Glasses Morty said awkwardly looking at a mega seed he is holding. "What kinda question is that!?" Asked Lizard Morty raising an eyebrow. Left handed Morty stopped walking and took a mega seed from underneath Glasses Morty who was sitting on a cart full of seeds. The other Mortys stopped as well and watched Left handed Morty rip the mega seed in half and take out the brown seeds. "Any of you wanna try one?" Left handed Morty asked holding a seed in front of them they looked at each other than at Left handed Morty and shook their heads. Left handed Morty shrugged and they other Mortys watched intently as Left handed Morty ate both seeds. Left handed Morty burped and all the three Mortys laughed. "This is really fun collecting mega seeds." Glasses Morty said smiling, lizard Morty nodded "Too bad slick Morty was here with us…" the Morty's smiles turned into frowns when her said that and they all got silent looking down. "Oh jeez! I-I really miss him!" Left handed Morty said starting to sob and glasses Morty got off the cart and put a hand on his shoulder "we all miss him, fat Morty…we all miss him" he said tearing up as well. "God dammit!" Lizard Morty said crying as well "why did he have to leave us!?" He shouted. The three Mortys sniffled "we have to move on that's what slick would want." Left handed Morty said wiping his tears away. Lizard Morty nodded "yeah your right…he would want." Lizard Morty sniffled again "he would want us to be happy." He said. The three Mortys went back to collecting the mega seeds. Lizard Morty tripped dropping the seeds in his hands "ah!" He shrieked falling to the ground. "You okay? Why so clumsy?" Chuckled out left handed Morty as he helped lizard Morty to his feet. Glasses Morty gasped "guys look!" He said pointing behind them. They looked behind and saw a portal gun on the ground. Glasses Morty got off the cart and stood beside them. "Woah!" They all said in unison "a Rick must've dropped his portal gun!" Lizard Morty said. They all grinned at each other "are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Left handed Morty asked. "Let's go on an adventure!" Lizard Morty and left handed Morty said in unison with glasses Morty saying "Let's go to Summer sex land!" Left handed Morty and lizard Morty all paused and looked at glasses Morty. "Or…to go on an adventure!" Glasses Morty smiled sheepishly. "Yeah!" They all said putting their hands together and raising them in the air. The boys portal themselves to thirsty step. "Sweet!" Lizard Morty said holding the portal gun. The boys walked through thirsty step looking around fascinated seeing stair shaped people and all kinds of creatures. The boys take a seat and a waitress comes up "hello, young men what would you like? We have skarlog poppies, flurlow, halzingers, bloogies, juicy time babies." The boys look at each other puzzled and shrug "umm…we'll have…4 bloogies please?" Glasses Morty says. The waitress nods and writing it down and leaves. "This place is awesome!" Left handed Morty says. The other Mortys nod smiling. "Welp I gotta go take a leak." Glasses Morty says getting up "be right back." Glasses Morty heads off "Rock paper scissor says shoot!" Left handed and lizard say. Left handed gets rock and lizard gets paper. "Ha! I won!" Lizard Morty says. Left handed sighs "aw man." Glasses Morty goes to wash his hands and sees a jellybean washing his hands next to him "I'm Mr. Jellybean how are you today?" The Mr. Jellybean says on a friendly voice. "Hi it's nice to meet you, Mr. Jellybean." Glasses Morty said "Oh it's even nicer to meet you." Mr Jellybean says putting a hand on Glasses Morty's cheek and softly sliding it down his neck. Glasses Morty gulped nervously "umm…well…I-I gotta go…" glasses Morty grabbed Mr. Jellybean's wrist and put it away from him. Glasses Morty was about to leave but Mr. Jellybean pulled his pants down so he fell to the ground and started licking his butt. Lizard Morty and left handed Morty held microphones up on stage "Fuck you, and you, and you" lizard Morty sang "I hate you friends and they hate me too" Left handed Morty sang "I'm through, I'm through, I'm through" lizard Morty sang "This that hot girl bummer anthem" left handed Morty sang "turn it up and throw a tantrum!" Lizard Morty sang. Everyone clapped and they high fives each other and got off of the stage "Specs has been in the bathroom for like twenty minutes." Left handed Morty said worriedly "I'm starting to get worried!" "How about we go check on him" lizard Morty suggested. They went to the bathroom and heard glasses Morty whimpering in the stall and a deep groan saying "stop being such a fucking tease, you sweet little twat!" Left handed and lizard looked at each other nervously. "What should we do?" Left handed Morty asked lizard Morty. "L-lizard M-Mo-Morty! F-Fa-Fat Mo-Morty! H-He-Help!" Glasses Morty shrieks out in a shaky voice. Left handed and lizard crawl underneath the stall and glasses Morty sitting on the toilet with his pants down and a jellybean sucking his penis. Left handed Morty jumps on Mr. Jellybean's back and bite him "Ow!" Mr. Jellybean shouts and they than fall down and Mr. Jellybean jumps on left handed Morty and grabs his shoulders tightly banging him to the ground. Lizard Morty leaps for Mr. Jellybean tackling him and Mr. Jellybean pushes lizard Morty off of him and grabs him by the legs slamming him against the bathroom wall until he is unconscious. With trembling legs left handed Morty gets up and swings a punch at Mr. Jellybean and Mr. Jellybean growls and kicks left handed Morty in the balls and when left handed Morty falls to the ground Mr. Jellybean kicks him more until he's knocked out as well. Tears ran through glasses Morty's cheeks, he is so helpless just sitting in the toilet watching his friends get violated. This is all his fault. His poor friends tried to save him and ended up getting beaten. Mr. Jellybean turned to the traumatized boy and he slowly walked up to him with a creepy smile. "N-No…p-please…s-st-sta-stay a-away…" glasses Morty choked out weakly. Mr. Jellybean kicked him hard in the stomach. The boys woke up in a living room naked all tied up and their mouths taped, their eyes widened. "Mmmhmmhmm!" They shouted. Mr. Jellybean walked up to them. "You're awake" he said smiling creepily again "which one of you should I fuck first…" The boys heard a portal and than loud bang "AHHH!" Mr. Jellybean screamed as he fell to the ground, behind him was slick Morty with a bat "Mabye fuck yourself." He said "Mmm!" The boys screamed in relief as slick Morty came to untie them. They all hugged slick Morty with tears in their eyes. "How did you get here?" Left handed asked. "Well when I was in the dump I found a Rick's portal gun that he must've dropped in the 'wishing portal' for a wish. So I went looking for you guys and I found you here with this disgusting pedo…" slick Morty held the portal gun and opened a portal "now let's get you all cleaned up and than we can go back and kick his ass" the other Mortys nodded and they left. At Slick's house left handed, glasses, and lizard Morty took showers and got dressed. They also healed their wounds and got some rest. Soon the 3 boys were on the couch watching tv. Left handed Morty was eating a bag of chips. Slick Morty came with 4 knives and handed one to each Morty. "We are going back to get revenge on the pervert" slick said and they boys smiled. The 4 boys portal to Mr. Jellybean and they all start stabbing him.


End file.
